Letters From The Heart
by MrsGoldsworthy6675
Summary: Eli and Clare are still in love. Imogen is with Eli, and Jake is still fighting to get with Clare. When Ms. Dawes pairs them up for the first english assignment of the new year, what will happen? Will it bring them back together?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer- If I owned Degrassi, and its characters, do you honestly think I'd be spending my spare time writing about Eli, instead of making out with the actor who plays him? Think about that.**

"Why, good morning Mr. Goldsworthy." Imogene said to her boyfriend on an early Monday morning.

"Good morning Ms. Moreno." Eli replied back to her, just as they always do, every morning. It was the first day of school.

Everyone was psyched. But Eli wasn't.

He hated not being with Clare anymore. Of course he liked Imogene, but she kind of scares him. Nobody can compare to Clare.

Across the street, Eli sees Clare and Alli comforting Jenna. All he could think about was Clare and how stupid he was to scare her off. He knew he had to get her back. He had to.

"Jenna, its ok. Ty will be fine. He's in daycare. They'll take care of him until schools over," Alli said to her friend. "Right, Clare?" Alli looks to Clare, but she's not paying attention. Her eyes are locked on Imogene and Eli, walking arm-in-arm into Degrassi.

Clare thought Imogene was a psycho. Actually, she knew. Imogene knew everything about Eli and Clare's relationship, including things that were completely private between the two. By now, Clare knew that Imogene had been stalking Eli.

Its not like Clare to be jealous. It's also not very Christian of her to hate Imogene, but she did. Oh my God she hated her.

She hated the way Imogene tricked Eli into going off his meds. Or how she pretended to be Clare to get Eli to hate her. Or how she flaunts Eli in her face like that. The girl may be strange, but she isn't stupid.

Eli felt someone staring at him. He turned around and smiled at Clare, who smiled back and walked into the building. Even though they weren't together anymore, its not like she can't be polite.

Once everyone was seated in class, Ms. Dawes looked up from her desk in the corner of the room. "I hope everyone had a wonderful summer. But its not summer anymore, and we've got to get down to business," She looked at Eli, who was playing with his hands with a sad look on his face.

Ms. Dawes continued. "We're going to start a new assignment. A different way then last year. After all the drama that went on in this classroom, I'm going to pick partners." She smiled. Adam looked to Clare, who was trying to ignore Ms. Dawes, and Eli, who was still playing with his hands.

"Eli?" Ms. Dawes said. Eli looked up, hopeful that he'd get a good partner. "Yes, Ms. Dawes." He said. "You'll be pared up with Clare, ok?" She said. She knew about the breakup. Who didn't? But she thought this would be a way for them to talk again.

Clare looked up, after hearing her name called. _She pared me with Eli? Why in the world would she do that? She knew I wasn't over him yet. She knew I still was in love with him. She knows that I've been in love with him ever since the first day I saw him, and that letting him go was a huge mistake. First Jake, and now Ms. Dawes. Why can't I just get over Eli on my own?_

Eli looked down at his hands. _Why am I still so in love with her? She broke me, completely. Imogene is the one I should be thinking about. Not Saint Clare. Then why do I have the urge to just run over to her and kiss her? And why is Ms. Dawes paring me up with her? I wrote the entire school play last year, even going through hell. What more does she want? _

Ms. Dawes picked the rest of the groups, then sat back in her chair. "I want you to each write letters to each other. I pared you up with specific people. Tell them how your feeling about them," She looks to Clare, who now looks like she is about to die.

"And I want you to pour your heart out to them," She looks to Eli, who is trying not to look up. "And I want it done in a week. You will give each other the letters. And then you'll discuss the letters hopefully, and gain some wisdom from it. You can start immediately." She finishes, and everyone is quiet until the bell rings.

In the hallway, Alli approaches Clare, who looks like she just saw someone get shot. "Clare, what's wrong?" She asks, worried that something might've happened.

"I'm fine. I have to go to math now. See you at lunch." Clare walks away, not looking back. _What the hell, Clare? Alli is your best friend. She's been trying to help you deal with Eli for the last semester now. That's how your going to treat her? I understand you blowing off Jake like that, but not Alli. _

Eli walks to his locker, and when he gets there, Imogene is already there, with his locker already opened. _How in the world did she get my combination? I only gave it to…Clare._ "Hey, Eli." Imogene said, as he walked over to her.

She kissed him. She tries all the time to be as passionate as Clare for him, but it never works. He forces a smile. "Hey. How'd you get my locker open?" He asks. She smirks. "I have your combination. Babe, what's wrong?" She asks, trying to make him smile.

He gave in. Something about her. He secretly believes that she was a mugger. Whenever she tries to get him to do something, he does it.

_There's really nothing bad about her. She's beautiful, and clever. She'd slept with me. But that was back when I was weak from being off my pills, and she tried to take my mind off it. All I could think about was Clare, and Vegas Night, when I thought Fitz was going to sleep with her. I was so scared, and if he did sleep with her, it would've been my fault. She was trying to end our fight. I would've never been able to live that down. Clare was so in touch with her religion, and she wasn't going to have sex until she was married. God, I love her. _

"I'm fine. Now, don't you have to get to class?" He asked, with a smile on his face. He had to say, she was only trying to help.

"Yup. See you later. Love you Eli." She said, touching his face, then rushed off.

"Love you." He replied.

_There was a difference between 'love you' and 'I love you'._

He'd only said "I love you" to Clare.

**That's it for now! Tell me if you'd like another chapter.**

**That's my first chapter. I don't think this is my best work, but please give me feedback on what I could do better. I'd love to hear from you.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 _

_(I think some of the things Imogen says in this chapter are pretty rare. But a lot is strictly Imogen-talk.) This chapter is going to be very short. Enjoy! xoxo_

As Clare was walking out of Biology, she bumped into Imogen. "Why hello, Clare Edwards." Imogen said, immediately making Clare want to hit her. "Imogen, I have to get to my locker." Clare replied, trying to sound as rude as she could but it wasn't very easy.

"I'd like to talk to you for a minute, just the two of us." Imogen said, pushing a lock of her dark brown hair behind her ears.

_What the hell is wrong with her? Couldn't she see that I can't stand to even look at her? _Clare thought to herself. She checked her watch. 11:20. She had 10 minutes until she had to meet with Jake. "Sure. But I can't stay long." Clare told her.

They sat on one of the benches in the hallway. Imogen spoke first.

"I see the way you look at Eli," She started. Clare was just about to protest, but Imogen wasn't finished. "I'd like for you to know that Eli moved on from you a _long _time ago. I'm a part of him now, and he's welcomed me into all of the things that are important to him," She looked around, checking to see if anyone was listening.

"He's welcomed me into his thoughts, his dreams, his _bed,_" She said, and saw Clare's facial expression change completely. She thought she could handle this, without getting mad, but she wasn't sure anymore.

"I'm also in love with him. Unlike you, who dropped him at the first signs of his illness. You never really loved him, did you?" With that last sentence, Imogen had managed to change her tone of voice, so she would sound kind.

Clare was sick of this. She was sick of seeing Imogen flaunt Eli in front of her like she owned him, she was sick of Imogen and her physcho plan, she was sick of being told she never loved Eli, when the truth was, she hasn't stopped. This was it. Clare wasn't going to be a saint anymore, she couldn't handle this sudden pressure.

"Just shut up Imogen! You shouldn't even know half the stuff you do know about Eli and me. You're sick! You flaunt Eli around like he's some prize. Well I'm _sorry_ I apparently didn't treat him right. All I did was fall in love with him just to be scared out of my mind. How dare you walk up to me like your some angel, and tell me all this shit about you and Eli and how your sleeping with him, and you love him and I never did! You know I love Eli more than anything, or is that just something you didn't listen in on when you were _stalking _us? I'm sick of this! I'm not going to sit around while you slowly kill him and make him hate me! I know he still loves me! I just know it!"

She was screaming now. Everyone was staring. It didn't matter to Clare. Eli had walked into the hallway during the commotion and heard all of it. Clare didn't see him, she was so hurt. She pushed right by him and headed straight outside.

Eli walked over to Imogen, who was smirking; pretty much laughing. He's never seen Clare that upset. He was going to yell at Imogen, but then she sat him down.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that. I'm guessing she isn't over you yet. But you don't love her, right? She's just trying to get attention. She doesn't really love you, she just doesn't want me with you." Imogen said.

Eli was confused. He didn't know what to do, what to say. Hell, he didn't even know what to _think_ anymore. "I gotta go, I'll see you later." And he ran off.

He was going to go outside and talk to Clare, but when he walked to the door, he couldn't see her. Then he realized. _Imogen is the least of Clare's problems right now. I've got to find her._

Imogen was still smirking. _She's letting the crazy get to her. She's right where I want her. _

**Hope you liked this one! I told you it was going to be long! I hope you liked how I used one of Imogen's creepy lines in the end. That's all that came to mind. Hope this is what you guys were hoping for, and I already have an idea for the 3rd**** chapter, if you'd like me to post. Thanks, bye! 3 **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Warning: Some of the information in this chapter may make you want to jump out a window. So please, close all windows in the house. Enjoy! By the way, I make a lot of references to Morty, Eli's hearse. I'd like to take a minute and mourn for the loss of his car. (RIP Morty) **

All day Eli had looked for her. He checked all their old spots, but he still couldn't find anything. He remembered last year, when he'd first met Imogen. She seemed like a psychopath then, but he was so weak then, so it didn't matter.

But he actually was started to develop feelings for her. Seriously, he didn't know what to think about his love life anymore. Imogen was great. She loved him, a lot. And he was starting to have those same feelings, but now, he just _didn't know._

He dropped by Clare's house. He knew that Helen Edwards, _excuse me, _Helen Martin, still hated him, even though he wasn't with her daughter. _And hated that, by the way_

He knocked on the door. Jake's father answered. "Hello." He said, trying to be polite. Eli hated people like that. They tried so desperately to please people. And yet, at this very moment, he was desperate to talk to the girl who fit that exact description.

"Hi. Um, is Clare home?" Eli asked, shuffling his feet along the curb. "Yes, and who might you be?" He asked, very fatherly-like, and Eli remembered. _He doesn't know that Clare and Jake are together, oh yeah._

"I'm…Eli. I'm in Clare's English class." He said, and remembered the first time he'd met Clare's parents, at dinner. He was going to flashback, but Mr. Martin had interrupted it.

"Ok, well here she is." He motioned to someone in the kitchen. Clare came walking outside, closing the door behind her. She looked up.

"Yes?" She asked, very flatly, but also with a twinge of curiosity. "I wanted to make sure you were okay…after earlier." He sighed, and walked closer to her.

"You saw that?" She said. _Now he knows I'm not over him. Dammit! Get ready for the sarcastic comments to start rolling. Yeah, I'm still in love with you. Do you have a problem with that? Come at me, Eli Goldsworthy!_

"Yeah. You looked so mad. I needed to know that you were okay. And I also wanted to know what happened?" He said, making sure that it sounded as if he were asking for the information, instead of commanding she'd tell him or something.

"I'm fine," Clare started. _Maybe he doesn't know! Maybe he's just as confused as I am! Or, maybe he needed to hear me say that I loved him, again, just so he'd know it was true. And maybe he'd tell me that he felt the same, and we'd be together. Psh, like that would ever happen._

She continued, "Imogen and I just had a little argument. She won, if you hadn't already realized." She said, and Eli smirked. _She never fails to make me smile, with her terribly failed attempts at sarcasm. _

"I realized, with the screaming and all. Now, what did she say that made you so mad?" He asked, knowing not to tease her. They were on speaking terms now, but it wasn't going to ever be the same.

Clare bit her lip from accusing him that he had slept with Imogen. She didn't want to argue, not after she just spent the last hour crying her eyes out, and the other half hour before he'd shown up, starting her letter to him.

"Nothing that concerns _you, _if that's what your thinking." She said, trying to end the conversation, but knew she just started a new one.

"Oh really? Because Imogen told me that most of the stuff you were yelling about, _very _loudly about, were all about me. Care to explain?" He didn't like where he was going with this, but the words just floated out.

"All I want you to know is that she started it." She said flatly.

Eli was fighting the urge to laugh and tell her how much of a child she sounded like. "Okay. Did you start on the, um, _assignment?_" He asked, not wanting to leave her there, looking really upset with her bloodshot eyes. She'd probably been crying.

"Yeah. I started earlier. Did you?" She asked, but she knew he hadn't. She knew he had come straight from school looking everywhere for her, because when she came to the door, he was still out of breath.

"No, but I'm planning on starting." Eli said. "Oh, cool. Well, I have to go meet with Alli at The Dot." She said, suddenly not wanting him to leave. "Okay. Do you want me to drop you off?" He asked, pointing to his new car. It was an old mustang. She was happy that it wasn't Morty, but she knew it was hard on him. She noticed that Morty's old ornament, that Fitz had taken off of the car, was on this new one.

"Sure, that'd be great," She said, walking down the walk, heading for his car. "By the way, does this car have a name?" She asked, purely out of curiosity.

He really didn't want to answer that to her. He named it "Clara" in honor of the play, because Bullfrog had bought him the car on opening night. He also named it because of her, he just didn't want to tell Imogen that she was sitting in "Clare". He decided to answer it anyway.

"Yes. I named her Clara. Bullfrog bought it for me on opening night of the play." He said, opening the passenger door, and letting her in.

She smiled. "Okay." She said, sounding kind of disappointed. Eli sensed it, but he didn't want to say anything.

"So, off to The Dot?" He asked, starting the car, right before he remembered it. The picture of him and Clare, that was sitting there, in plain sight. He quickly picked it up and put it in the clove compartment.

"Yes." She said, wondering who was that picture of. She flipped on the radio, and realized that a CD was in.

It was Jewel. Clare had started making him listen to it when they'd go out driving in Morty. She didn't know that he would listen to it now that they weren't together. She tried to hide her smile, but Eli already saw it.

Eli seemed scared, until he saw her smiling. Then he calmed down. _She finally seemed happy around me, and there was NO sign of Jake._

That made him smile. What made him laugh, is when she started belting out the words.

_I will remember you._

_Will you remember me?_

Eli started to sing along with her. They were laughing so hard, Eli had to stop the car. _He wanted her. Now. _

Clare's laughing was stopped completely when Eli's lips crash-landed onto hers. _She needed this, and she wanted it. _She opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth.

It wasn't like before. When they were together, there kisses were sweet and passionate. And this, now it was rough and intense. They both loved this feeling. But it stopped when Eli and Clare's phones both went off, and they ended the kiss.

Eli checked his phone first.

Imogen: _Hey, are you still coming over tonight? My parents wanted to meet you, remember? Love ya, Imo. 3 _

He looked to Clare, who was now looking at her phone, but facing away from him. He replied quickly.

Eli: _Yeah, of course I am. I just have to do something first. I'll be there in a half hour. Is that ok?_

Quick reply came through from Imogen.

Imogen:_ Its fine as long as I get to see you ;)_

Eli: _Haha, ok. See you soon._

He closed his phone.

Clare checked her phone.

Jake: _Hey, our parents are going outta town. We got the house to ourselves, all week. I wanna see you. Catcha later? _

Clare smiled to herself. She didn't know if she was smiling about Jake wanting to see her, or Eli's kiss from another _planet. _

Clare: _I'm meeting up with Alli The Dot, but I'll see you when I get home. We'll get a WHOLE week together, all alone. ;) See you. _

Jake: _Ok. Haha. _

Clare closed the phone.

She looked up to Eli. "I'm sorry about that Clare. I don't know what came over me, I just got…"

"Caught in the moment." They finished together, then laughed. "It's okay. I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow at school, then?" They were in front of The Dot.

"Thanks. And yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." He said as she got out of the car.

"Bye." She said with a smile. She waved as she walked into the café.

_Clare's POV_

That wasn't a kiss. That, was a miracle. It was so different. It was so, intense. I almost wanted to rip his shirt off, that's how freaking intense that was. I really needed that. Something _that _intense, in that unexpecting moment. Jake cannot know about it. We're going to be spending the next week together alone in a house, it can't be ruined. It was just a one-time thing. It's gone now.

_Eli's POV_

You asshole. You're in love with this girl, and you let her get out of the car after that perfect moment, with an apology for taking a chance? You're so stupid. Imogen can't know. I'm meeting her parents tonight. I'll just forget about it. It meant nothing.

They were both thinking it, but they didn't believe for a second that it was true. It meant a lot. And they both knew it wasn't gone.

**Hope you guys liked it! And I'd really like suggestions on how I could make it better. Just email me, ****maggie_****. Also, follow me on Twitter: SkyWriter6675 **

**And thanks for all of the reviews that I got during the last two chapters! It means so much, really. **


End file.
